Dekn (Universe A)
The Dekn were the first race of mortal beings ever created in Universe A. They were created by the Hethe Deebo, and from them, the Hethe would eventually create the Arkn to act as their rivals. The Dekn reside in The Undevarium. Their last known Emperor is Redgrave. History Origins The Dekn were the first race of mortal beings created by the Hethe. The first few were Hash'bor'kanibal, an unknown second Dekn, Harbinger, and Aetheris. Upon their creation, these four Dekn wandered aimlessly until coming upon a tree, which the Hethe had also made. The Dekn made this tree their home,"1 Genesis", ''Tales From the First Reality''.'' and Hash'bor'kanibal rose up as their leader."1} Pleased To Meet You", [[Arknthology Stories (Remade)|''Arknthology Stories (Remade)]]. The Hethe grew bored of watching the Dekn; they decided to craft a new race of beings: creatures that would rival the Dekn and war against them. The Hethe set aside some of the Dekn and altered them, using the darkness within them to form new beings beings. These beings were called the Arkn; they were designed solely to rival the Dekn and war against them for the amusement of the Hethe."1 Genesis", Tales From the First Reality. The First War The first four Arkn, Gynesis, Xeth'i'stral, Abaddon, and Gabriel, saw the Dekn and wanted the tree they lived in. They attacked the Tree; Hash'bor'kanibal joined the Arkn in this attack in secret, and the Arkn successfully claimed the Tree as their own. Before the Dekn fled, Aetheris retrieved a form of sap from the Tree; he and Harbinger retreated to a new location of existence: an empty sphere, beyond the reaches of Nexia, where Harbinger created a new realm called the Undevarium. Here, Harbinger and Aetheris created a substance combined of several materials, including the sap, Dekn blood, and possibly a fluid from the Hethe; this substance, which they called Cluxious, allowed the Dekn to reproduce by creating interpreted clones of themselves. As the Dekn regrouped, Hash'bor'kanibal claimed that he had gotten behind behind enemy lines in the midst of the battle; he was revered amongst the Dekn for doing so, and became their leader. The Dekn fought back against the Arkn, and ended up reclaiming the Tree. The Arkn were unhappy, and crafted weapons (in addition to being gifted them by the Hethe) so they could fight back once again. This time, the Arkn set fire to the Tree, destroying it almost completely and leaving the Dekn homeless. From here, the conflict continued, becoming a brutal and bloody war. Hash'born'kanibal regularly switched sides in the conflict, lending his aid to whichever side happened to be losing (thus keeping the conflict in a constant state of balance). As time went on, both sides lost much; there had been countless deaths, and many young Arkn had defected to the Dekn. To make matters worse, the First Tree started dying, putting reality itself in danger of falling apart. The Fourth Arkn, Raziel, decided to take action: under his guidance, the first four Arkn cut their hands and bled into a chalice; the mixture of their pure blood was poured into what remained of the Tree, stabilizing it and releasing an energy known as Magick, which spread throughout Existence. Raziel mastered this energy, and used it to create two separate realities for the Arkn and the Dekn: The Infinitium, and The Aetherium. These two realities (once stabilized by the enigmatic eighth Hethe, Malek) allowed the Arkn and Dekn to live apart. Thus, the two races entered into a period of tentative peace. Humanity During peacetime, the Dekn and Arkn societies flourished. Hash'bor'kanibal rose up and reigned as Emperor of the Dekn (the second Dekn having perished in the war by that time), creating a utopian society. An Intermediary Council was also established between the Arkn and Dekn; this council consisted of Arkn and Dekn Lords representing the different districts within the Golden Cities and the Infinitium, who would come together for a short time to discuss matters pertaining to both parties' interests. The Hethe once again became bored, and Malek decided to create a new race of beings: humans, whom he set upon a small orb called Earth. Both the Dekn and Arkn quickly took an interest in these new creatures. The Arkn dispatched a group of 200 Arkn, known as The Watchers, to Earth to observe the humans from afar. However, the Arkn soon decided that they wanted the Earth for themselves; presenting themselves as benevolent celestial entities, they began mingling with the humans and interacting with them firsthand, teaching them the ways of sex, magick, desire, war, passion, pain. Some Arkn began attaching themselves to humans as "Guardians", essentially making them their slaves; a few Arkn, Xeth'i'stral included, even encouraged humans to be worship them as gods. The Dekn were disgusted by this, and the tensions between the Arkn and the Dekn became strained. Malek was also troubled by the Arkn interference in the lives of humans. He set out to create a new home for humanity: the Nexellium, a computer system in which humans would be preserved and protected from the advances of the Arkn. According to legend, some time later, Malek crashed into the Undevarium and was discovered by Harbinger, who nursed him back to health. Once Malek had recovered, he led Harbinger to the Nexellium; Harbinger settled down here, and in time produced a son, Re'du'gravus. Re'du'gravus grew up among humans, becoming a legendary "trickster" figure. He took a number of names, finally settling on the name "Redgrave". Eventually, Redgrave returned to the Infinitium, with Harbinger and Aetheris soon following. They decided that Hash'bor'kanibal had become too powerful, and plotted to assassinate him and seize control. However, the Emperor convinced Redgrave to become his second-in-command by making him a better offer; Harbinger's plans were thwarted, and he was executed by his own son, while Aetheris was banished. The Birth of the Carver Hash'bor'kanibal continued using his shapeshifting abilities to move among the Arkn undetected. He mingled with the high-ranking Arkn, and established himself as a respected Arkn soldier and Lord. In time, Hash'born became a confidant and lover of the Arkn King Gilgamesh (formerly Xeth'i'stral). Gilgamesh presumably discovered Hash'born's true identity in time; however, he continued the partnership, as he was attracted to the power and control it afforded him. The two began concocting a plan to cement the conflict between the Arkn and the Dekn permanently. Gilgamesh began carrying out covert spy missions and attacks on Arkn cities, sometimes with Hash'born's help. These attacks were blamed on a fearful, skeletal Dekn warlord called "The Carver", who preferred to strike at night. When Gilgamesh suspected treason in his kingdom, Hash'born began spying on his own subjects for him. Eventually, he learned that Raziel had broken his vow of chastity and created a family with a commoner. Hash'born accompanied Gilgamesh went before the Council of Paradisium to make his accusations against Raziel; when the Council refused to believe him or take action, Hash'born used his powers to brainwash the Council into sentencing Raziel's family to death and banishing him from the Golden Cities. With Hash'born's help, Gilgamesh then convinced the Council to began an Inquisition targeting magi and their families. In order to establish The Carver's place as the Ultimate Evil and the greatest enemy of the Arkn, Hash'bor'kanibal and Gilgamesh concocted a plan. They staged a battle on earth, with Hash'born pretending to be outraged by Gilgamesh's deification among humanity. During the battle, nearly all of Gilgamesh's Seraphim were destroyed when the king spoke Hethian Words, creating a massive shockwave. During the battle, Gilgamesh's treachery and collusion with the Dekn was apparently discovered, and the Council announced his crime; while the king was distracted, Hash'born was able to subdue him and behead him with his sickle, Imulsyr. ''He held the still-screaming head of the king up before the horrified Arkn Council before reverting to his true form, revealing himself to be a Dekn and "The Carver"."(Chapter) 5", [[Arknthology Stories (Original)|''Arknthology Stories (Original)]]. Hash'born opened a fissure into the earth, dragging Gilgamesh's remains into it (along with the souls of his fallen warriors. The king's skull was carved into a set of knuckle dusters (one of which was attached to Imulsyr), while his fear and agony is said to have formed a source of pure power, molding the fissure into a new realm. This realm was known as the Infernous: a prison for dead Arkn and Dekn alike. Once the realm was complete, Hash'born (now calling himself The Carver) helped Gilgamesh to transfer part of his living legacy into a child, whom Carver left on the steps of the Elysia Palace. According to legend, The Carver then sealed Gilgamesh away forever in a state of agony, which became the raw fuel for the Infernous (with the former Arkn King becoming known as The Heart of the Infernous). Unbeknownst to both the Arkn and the Dekn, however, this was a complete and total lie: Gilgamesh rested comfortably in his own cell, and was even able to come and go as he pleased in the realm. The Watchers Incident It eventually came to light that The Watchers had mated with human women. Much to their surprise, these women had given to their offspring; these beings, the Nephilim, soon became numerous and wandered the Earth as humans did, spreading war, discontent, and melancholy. The Carver may have been involved with the Watchers fornicating with humans, due to the fact he has a Nephilim child. However, it is unknown how his child came to be, and this is debatable. What is known is that The Carver informed the Arkn aristocracy of the events going on in the human realm; he told them that if the information gathering party of Arkn were not returned to The Golden City and the Nephilim destroyed, war would ensue."_5", The Writings of Raziel. The Intermediary Council ordered the children to be slain, and for each of the Arkn who had been involved in their creation to be arrested and returned to the Golden City. Both Raziel and Raphael were forced to take part in their capture. However, one of the surviving Watchers, Asmodeus, secretly approached Raziel and asked him to help save the surviving Nephilim. Raziel sent him to Vine, a Dekn with reality-preserving powers. Asmodeus escaped, and became one of The Carver's right-hands. These events contributed to the tensions between the Dekn and the Arkn, and would eventually lead to the Second War."_5", The Writings of Raziel. The Persophelum Renegade Some time after the Dekn had departed from the Nexillium, the realm was destroyed by Leg'leg, who had grown restless and frustrated by Malek's creating. Enraged, Malek departed from the realm of the Hethe and shredded himself into seven fragments. In order to protect humanity from being wiped out by the Arkn, one of these fragments went to the Dekn and inspired them to create a new system similar to the Nexellium: a new realm of life, where humans had infinite opportunities to live their lives free from the Arkn. Malek's shard called upon four powerful Dekn Lords, including Redgrave, Vine, Samael, and Clubs (known collectively as the Persophelums), to head this project. The new computer system was known as .Reality. Unfortunately, it failed to protect humans as well as the Persophelums had hoped; the Arkn began to find new ways of infiltrating the system and attaching themselves to the new versions of their human descendants. When The Carver learned of the Scrolls, he began crafting a plan to use them to create a new universe, free from the malign influence of the Hethe. Under Redgrave's encouragement, The Carver located Malek and went to him, explaining his plan. Malek was more than willing to help; however, as he had split himself into numerous pieces, he was no longer a true Hethe and was unable wield the Scrolls under his own power. Malek set about archiving the Scrolls, until he could locate a suitable vessel in whom they could be hidden. The Torment of Ellpagg (''The Knight Shift'') Eons after the damnation of Gilgamesh, the Arkn elite got together and plotted to kill The Carver in his own realm. They initially planned to send King Uriel to carry out the task, but were refused when Uriel said he wouldn't slay a brother, no matter how corrupted. They then turned to their second choice: The Knight, Ellpagg, Uriel's own son. Ellpagg was informed that he was being sent on a "peace mission" to try to talk sense into The Carver and get him to turn back to the Arkn. In reality, however, the Arkn Council was counting on Ellpagg being corrupted by the experience and transformed into a Dekn Lord; they hoped that this would convince the Arkn that the evil of the Dekn was great enough to turn even their prince (and one of the finest knights) to darkness. After being sent into the Infernous, Ellpagg's memories were stripped, and he was escorted to his personal "cell" by two Dekn guards (one of them being a disguised Carver)."[The Knight|[1 The Knight]]", The Knight Shift. Ellpagg was subjected to the torments of the Infernous, while a captive audience of Arkn and Dekn watched through the Cloud9 feed. While this was happening, The Carver departed from the Infernous to stalk Cedric Kharon, leaving Redgrave to watch over Ellpagg. When Ellpagg attempted to escape, Redgrave punished him by possessing his vessel and sawing off his arm with a plastic fairy wand (which contained a piece of the Reality Root). At some point during these proceedings, The Carver was approached by Uriel. Uriel had turned against his Cabinet and beheaded one of the Arkn lords, after learning of their secret plans for his son; having escaped imprisonment, he now needed a place to hide. Uriel offered to create a vessel in which the Scrolls would be hidden; in return, Uriel asked that he be given control over the Infernous in return, so that he could have control over his "sentence". The Carver agreed, and Uriel took the Scrolls and threw himself into one of the .Reality engines; as predicted, the act killed him, sending his soul to the Infernous and translating his essence countless times over in .Reality as a human named Alex Winter. Thus, the Scrolls were sealed away in the body of Alex until the day they could be put to use. Eight eternities into Ellpagg's sentence, The Carver himself appeared and began his personal torments of Ellpagg. After this had gone on for some time, Carver took Ellpagg's form and allowed himself to be "rescued" from the Infernous by Malek. Malek deposited the disguised Carver with Cedric's travelling party, where he remained for several days. Malek eventually saw through the ruse, however, and returned to get the real Ellpagg, who entered .Reality. When The Carver noted Ellpagg's absence, he merged with a human vessel, Luke Anton, and set off in search of his prisoner. He tracked down Ellpagg's guarded human, Michael Knight, and drew Ellpagg out Michael. After a brief fight, the two of them sat down to tea, and The Carver convinced Ellpagg to return to the Infernous by telling him that the Hethe needed to see him personally. This turned out to be a trick, however, and Ellpagg was returned to the Infernous as a prisoner. The Carver himself was sent back to the Infernous shortly thereafter, after taking a bullet to the head (courtesy of a purported "fallen Hethe" calling himself Edgar Kharon). The Fall of The Carver (''The Knight Shift'') The Carver returned to the Infernous, now a prisoner of the cage he once built. He found himself in the company of Ellpagg, and the two talked and planned to find a way to escape together. However, because The Carver was now a prisoner, the Infernous started to meld to what he feared most. Ellpagg and Carver were separated long enough for The Carver to experience his own personal hell, culminating in a corrupted, red-eyed Ellpagg coming to full power and torturing him. While beaten, The Carver still managed to defeat the illusion. Upon returning from this hell, The Carver began attacking Ellpagg, and the two had a violent confrontation, during which they mentioned the other ArknAngels (and how The Carver was now one of them, through being bound to the body of Luke). Carver beat his opponent to the point of near death and skinned his arm, before suddenly being overpowered by Ellpagg. After mocking and jeering at The Carver, Ellpagg briefly departed to contemplate his situation. Upon returning, he found Carver bleeding from the wounds he'd sustained in their fight. Carver explained that his human vessel was slowly taking over in the Infernous, making him mortal – and that he would soon die. Ellpagg departed to seek help from the Hethe in the Infinity Hallway. The Carver's fate was left unknown afterwards; however, he appeared to have died, as his power passed onto Ellpagg, transforming him into a strange being that was neither Arkn nor Dekn. After this, Ellpagg found the Infernous empty, signifying that The Carver was no longer present. Upon the fall of The Carver, Azazel was offered the role of Dekn Emperor (as Clubs, the son of The Carver, was part of the Persophelum Renegade). Azazel turned down the job, leading Clubs to take his place as Emperor of The Dekn. Regardless of this, The Carver later re-materialized in the Infernous, very much alive, and continued his plan to manipulate the ArknAngels. The End Times In .Reality date May 15th, 2016, the Golden City of Elysia was distracted by a peculiar prophet; a group of Dekn found it the perfect opportunity to attack. The attack took place inside of Elysia after one of the involved beings, Mephistopheles, was able to infiltrate. Leading the attack, Mephistopheles was able to destroy the gates and allow a new Dekn Lord, Dragon, into the city. Dragon destroyed the remaining castles as the city burned. Unbeknownst to the invading army, the Infinitium itself (which had been left unguarded) was attacked by Tum'to-controlled Raphael. The Dekn who survived the onslaught against the Infinitium were led by Redgrave to the Undevarium, the "backup" realm established and built by Harbinger. The only known ruler of the Undevarium was the Emperor Persophelus Redgrave. Biology Appearance The appearances of Dekn vary. Some look reptilian (with claws and scales spreading across their skin), while others have a skeletal or bat-like appearance. The two consistencies seem to be blood-red eyes and their horn (which can have many different shapes, from small and deer-like antlers to massive moose antlers). Like the Arkn, they are humanoid (despite being alien in origin), and are functionally immortal. In .Reality, a Dekn's natural appearance shows only through video discoloration, which will reveal the Dekn to have horns originating from their temples, as well as kinetic armor, on their current vessel. Procreation The Dekn are asexual, and unable to procreate through the usual method. Most Dekn are spawned from The Hatch, a room within The Infinitium leading to an area of Nexia where Dekn are cloned/created from the reality sludge called Cluxious (clushis). Culture The Dekn are known for being aristocratic and noble. They live within a perfected society, under the rule of an emperor; there was no in-fighting, no stealing, and no crime. The Dekn are an adaptive culture, consistently trying to learn and find new abilities that they've yet to discover. Dekn see humans as something to be protected,"Out of the Nest", ''Michael's Camera''.'' and are able to guard humans as well as the Arkn are able to; however, this is not required of them, and many see it as a violation of human will. They also refrain from attacking or harming humans, unless doing so to dispatch of an Arkn. Powers and Abilities Unlike the Arkn, the Dekn do not use Magick (despite their powers occasionally being referred to as such by Magi). The powers of the Dekn were invested within them upon creation, and based around Psychic and Mental abilities and shaping abilities to their will (rather than learning from them). However, like the Arkn, the Dekn have the ability to teleport, to summon weapons, and to possess the bodies of others. A Dekn can earn their title over time, from inventing and expanding upon a certain element. (For example, Provuscus was the first Dekn to create and manipulate light and began educating other Dekn on this ability; through this, he became known as the "Dekn of Light".) A Dekn could earn multiple titles through other aspects, such as personality traits and non-mental abilities (such as blacksmithing). Dekn are also ordained through weaponry and armor. Dekn powers can include: * Armor generation * Fear induction * Flight * Illusions * Light generation * Limb generation ''(horns) * Madness induction * Mind control * Nightmare induction * Pain induction * Possession * Precognition * Psionics (manipulating electronic devices) * Resurrection * Shapeshifting * Soul absorption * Summoning * Telepathy * Teleportation * Temporal manipulation * Voice-induced manipulation Known (Named) Dekn * Aetheris (Banished) * [[Allastar|'Allastar']] – Dekn Preacher of the Black Choir. * [[Arix|'Arie'exel']] – Dekn Lord of Hatred and Solitude. (Removed) * [[Asmodeus|'Asm'od'Deus']] – Dekn Lord of Desires, Deceit, and Nightmares. * [[Azazel|'Aza'azel']] – Dekn Lord of Power, Superiority, Rule, Insanity, and Fear. * Batibat – Son of Vine. * Beezlebub * [[Cedrad|'Cedrad']] – Dekn Lord of Starvation. * [[Clubs|'Clubs']] – Prince of the Infernous (former); Emperor of the Dekn. * Co'olfic'colag – Dekn Lord of Salvation. Inspired the Cult of Coolificus Coolage. * Crow – Dekn Lord of Mind, Madness, and Possession. * [[Alexander Tamil|'De'rgro'smn']] † * Dragon – Dekn Lord and general. * Enoch'van'keth – Dekn soldier. Captured and interrogated by Japheth'Kah'Iel. * [[Harbinger|'Harbinger']]' '† – The Third Dekn. Father of Redgrave. Executed for treason. * [[The Carver|'Hash'bor'kanibal']]' '† – Dekn Lord of Pain, Torment, and Cheese. The First Dekn and first Emperor of the Dekn. * Jezzebellus – Princess of the Infernous. * Jin (Defected) * Kale * Kry'toha '† – Dekn Queen of Love and Hatred. * [[Legion|'Leg'Ion]] – Dekn Lord of Consciousness. * Maxine * Mephistopheles – Dekn Lord and warrior. * Octavian * Orobas † – Dekn Prince of Precognition. Son of Vine. * [[Phoenix|'Phoenix']] – Dekn Nomad of Magic, Secrets and Sorcery. * [[Provuscus|'Provuscus']] – Dekn of Light. * [[Persophelus Redgrave|'Redgrave']] – Dekn Lord of Humanity and Reality (former). * [[Reyn|'Reyn']] – Dekn of Temptation. Sister of Arix. * [[Sam Woods|'Sam Woods']] * Seive – Dekn scholar. * [[Surge|'Surge']] – Dekn of Murder. * [[Tac Ordl|'Tac Ordl']] – Dekn Lord of Cats. * [[Trompeur|'Trompeur']] – Dekn Lord of Tricks and Chicanery. * Vasyl † – Dekn Muse of Thorns and Poisons. * [[Persophelus Vine|'Vine']] † – Dekn Lord of Time, Cards and Souls. * [[Virzalic Delfire|V'irzalic Delfire']] – Dekn Lord of Time, Manipulation, and Mind. * Xanatos * Zagabacht – Dekn Intoner of Dissonance. References Category:Universe A Category:Species Category:Humanoids Category:Dekn Category:Alliances Category:Species (Universe A) Category:Dekn (Universe A) Category:Alliances (Universe A)